Deeks and Kensi having a little fun before bedtime
by StineKJ
Summary: When Deeks and Kensi goes to bed one night Deeks decides to have some fun before bedtime and a little honest talk from Kensi. Warning M rated. Please tell me what you think :)


Deeks was sitting with his head against the headboard when Kensi came into the bedroom.

Kensi smiled at him before walking over to her closet to find a sleep shirt, she looked into the mirror and could see Deeks looking at her so she closed the closet door before she stripped down but she turned her back to him when she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Kens" he said making her turn around with the sleep shirt on

"Yeah" she said with her hands on her hips

"Why do you always have your back to me when you change, are you forgetting that I have seen you naked before?" he asked with a smile on his face

She smiled before climbing on the bed and straddling him.

"I know you have, I don´t know maybe it´s because I feel more exposed" she said with a shrug before leaning down to kiss him.

"You should not feel insecure baby, not around me" he laughed before he kissed her

"I know" she whispered before starting to kiss his neck and move her hips in circles.

"Kens" he moaned before his hands found her ass and helping her move her hips into his.

"Marty, you´re making me horny" she moaned and she could feel him swallow hard

"I´ve wanted you all day" he said and she moved her hips harder into his while kissing his neck and whispering in his ear and her hands in his hair

"No man have ever made me feel the way you do" she moaned

"Like what baby" he asked her as his hands went up her back before going back to her theighs before he traced his fingers towards her panties and he could feel her theighs squeezed around his legs and her breathing changed and she looked at him with a soft look on her face and kissed him slowly.

"Sexy and beautiful" she said looking at him before she lowered her eyes as his fingers stroked her panty covered sex and she let out a moan

"You are sexy and beautiful baby, look at me" he said and she looked him in his eyes and let out a moan when he stroked her sex and his eyes darkened with lust and want for her.

Her theighs squeezed his as he continued to stroke her and her hands went to his arms pulling him closer and one hand went to her sex to guide him where she liked to be touched and she looked at him the whole time.

"Kens" he said

"You don´t have to help me I can remember how you like to be touched, okay?" he said and she let go of her hand and put it on his arm.

"Can you come like this baby, looking at me and giving me those sweet moans?" he asked and continued to stroke her sex, before he pulled her panties to the side with his finger and touch her clit very slowly before going down to her opening and she slide her arms around his neck and pulled at his hair and she squeezed her theighs around his

"Oh god" she said closing her eyes and he stroked her again spreading her juices around her pussy.

"Kens look at me" he said before running a finger inside her starting to push in and out of her

"I can´t" she just moaned at him and started to rock her hips against his fingers

"Baby please" he said and put another finger inside her making her bounce up and down on his fingers and she opened her eyes and she moaned more because of the look that Deeks gave her, love and understanding was in his eyes.

"Good girl now keep looking at me and when you come you tell me because I want to see it" he said pumping in and out of her more.

"Okay" she said

"God it´s so good" she moaned and he moaned back

"You are making me cum so bad, I can feel it" She moaned and he looked at her smirking a little

"I love that you talk during sex, it´s so sexy when you tell me how I am making you feel, keep going baby" he said and she smirked before moaning laud, rubbing her sex against his fingers.

"You are making me feel so good baby, please keep going" she said looking him in his eyes

"I´m not going to stop I promise, keep going baby, you look so sexy" he said and she let out a wimp and stopped shortly before starting up again and he knew that she was close.

"I´m going to cum Marty, so bad, just a little more" she moaned and she looked at him biting her lip

"God Kens, cum baby, cum on my fingers" he said and she looked at him at let go and put her hands behind her on his legs and started to ride his fingers moaning wildly while looking at him and he looked at her fascinated that she would let him see her like this, she stopped slowly and gained her breath before she landed on the bed fully open to him her arms above her head squirming and shock waves came though her system. He looked at her afraid that he had hurt her.

"Kens, are you okay?" He asked making her smile

"Yes" she said out of breath and put her hands against her stomach before finding his hands and squeezed

"God that was amazing, help me up" she said before Deeks pulled at her hands so she was sitting on his lap again so she could feel his erection against her clit and she moaned before she kissed him

"God I love you" She said moaning and kissing him and he kissed her back before his hands found her ass.

"I love you too Kens" he said as his fingers found her theighs she rested her head against his and let out a big sigh.

"You tired?" he said smiling

"Yes" she said

"You want to go to sleep?" he asked looking into her eyes

"No" she said

"You want to go another round?" he asked teasingly with a twinkle in his eye

"No" she laughed

"I want to talk" she said surprising him and she leaned in to kiss him and when she pulled away she smiled the smile that was only for him, so he rested her hands on her theighs and smiled at her.

"You make me feel safe, like nothing can hurt me when I´m with you. I feel beautiful and sexy when I´m with you, I can´t express how much you mean to me" she said and he realized she was crying and he was stunned, she had never said this to him before and she was crying and when she was crying he knew it was bad. She looked down and her tears went down his bare chest and he was heart broken to see her like this, she buried her face in her hands.

"Kens" he said before he took her hands in his but she didn´t look him in his eyes, she kept looking down

"Kens look at me" he said before she looked into his eyes and he saw love and honesty in her eyes

"Why are you crying?" he said soft not wanting to scare her or make her run away

"Because you are this amazing man and I feel like I don´t deserve you" She said before looking at him feeling vulnerable

"Kens, I´m the one who should say that you are the most beautiful woman on the planet and you can have any man you want and I can´t believe you choose me" he said looking at her

"I don´t want anybody else Marty" she said

"I can´t believe how you can make my name sound like the best thing in the world" he said smiling

"I was also thinking about my dad and the fact that he will never meet you and find out what an amazing man you are" she smiled before kissing him

"I would have loved to meet him Kens" he said and she leaned her forehead on his and took a deep breath before she looked at him

"I love you so much" She said

"I love you too princess" he said before he kissed her

She climbed down from his lap and they lay down in bed and Kensi put her head on his chest as his hand rubbed her back and played with her hair.

"He would have liked you" She said while playing with his chest hair

"You think so?" He asked

"Yeah, even though you were very different, he would have liked that I found someone I wanted to spent the rest of my life with" she said before she closed her eyes and kissed his chest

"You want to spent the rest of our life's together" he said smiling

"Yeah I would like that" she said

"I would like that too" He said before they drifted off to sleep looking forward to the rest of their life's together.


End file.
